


Right where we need to be.

by Karieauthoress (ksrandomme), ksrandomme



Series: Sandburg's Problem [7]
Category: The Sentinel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-30
Updated: 2009-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksrandomme/pseuds/Karieauthoress, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksrandomme/pseuds/ksrandomme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally something goes right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right where we need to be.

  
Life has a way of kicking you in the teeth sometimes. After hearing the admissions from both Carolyn and Samantha, I felt like I had not only been kicked in the teeth, but the rest of my body as well. Six hours after Sam’s confession for her little part in the crime and I was feeling drained, in such pain for the suffering that my partner had endured. It was enough for me to want to pull up stakes, grab my Guide and do a cut ‘n run out of town, head south for warmer climes and sunny skies. But, I had a little problem there. I couldn’t just cut out with Sandburg. For one thing, he would have reminded me of my duties as a Sentinel.

For another thing, up till now, he had no idea that I knew what was going on. And I still had to tell him.

When he came home that night, with news about how Sam was leaving town and how Megan had been suspended for a week, (Yeah, Simon wasn’t too happy with the Aussie right now.) I played it off as interesting, made dinner, sat with him at the table and tried to act normal. But nothing was normal for us anymore, was it? He wasn’t acting like himself and I was supposed to not notice. My question, how are you, came out of the blue. His indigo eyes sparked as he quietly answered that he was fine. Right Chief, pull the other one, it plays the Macarena.

And then he was angry, wanted to be left alone, he was doing his job so wasn’t that enough for me? Well, I’m sorry but no, it wasn’t enough for me. It was too damned much, as a matter of fact, he was spreading himself too thin and he wasn’t acting like himself anymore. How was he supposed to act? I don’t know, maybe like the partner I had before those two whores laid into him and spread his insecurities out for all to see.

And I knew I should have kept my mouth shut right about then.

I barely stopped him from going out the door, slamming it shut in front of him and grabbing his shoulder, twisting him back around to face me. I could feel his trembling as I pressed my advantage of height and weight against him, pinning him against the door. For a moment, I had to stop and catch my breath, feeling how good he was against me. He appeared not to be amused.

“Back off man!” he yelled. I wasn’t about to let him get away. I told him so. He fussed and fumed. I challenged him. His response was to grab my head in his hands and kiss me. I guess he figured that I would be repulsed by the thought of my male partner pulling a stunt like that.

Wonder what’s going through his mind right now as I kiss him senseless, my hands carding through his soft mahogany curls and my body settling against his as naturally as breathing?  



End file.
